


Broken Lantern

by ChaoticGhxst



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Blood and Gore, Break Up, Decapitation, Fluff and Angst, Gonna add more tags as I move along if I change something, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Violence, cauterize wounds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticGhxst/pseuds/ChaoticGhxst
Summary: Seam and Jevil were always such a great pair. Performing. And loving behind closed doors.But all of that changes after a mysterious figure changes Jevil's point of view on everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so I'm very excited to launch this! I'm very slow as I am also an artist and busy. So updates will be slow. I'll try to do weekly if I can. If not. I'll get what I can out.
> 
> Enjoy this angsty story of Jevil and Seam's past. (It's my version of it.)

It was truly something the day the two became a team. The chemistry was strong. So, so strong that not even the king himself could understand.

The coming together of the two had happened, when a magician of sorts was asked to be part of the royal court. He was but a traveling magician. Trekking far and wide throughout the dark world with only one thing in mind. Entertaining those he meets and putting a smile on their face.

When he became the court magician, the court jester became very intrigued. He kept to himself for weeks. Watching this magician from afar until one day, he approached him. How delightful this newcomer was. Sophisticated and book smart. Powerful when it came to magic. 

The jester had found someone who could match him in the games he played. A perfect harmony resonated within their hearts every time they performed. Seam and Jevil were the names that got called out. Music to their ears. Yes indeed. As the duo became closer, so did their relationship. It went from friends..  
to lovers..

-

"Jevil?"

A voice broke the silence as the jester was sleeping the morning away. Never one for following time. Maybe didn't even understand it all that well. Luckily for him, his partner was an early bird and always one to follow the time. Seam not once was late for anything, so punctional he was. If it weren't for the stuffed cat he'd be sleeping forever.. or until one of the guards came to check on him in regards to the king. 

Jevil poked his head out of the covers looking in Seam's direction. He beamed at the sight of his lover standing there to make sure he was awake.

"Seamy!!" He bounded out of bed to hug the other that was there. Once tight in his hold, Jevil sighed in the most comfortable fashion.

"You overslept again Jevil."

"Oh? Sorry, sorry! I was up late thinking!"

Seam didn't even have to question what he was thinking about. Tonight was the night of their performance. That's what his partner was thinking about most likely. They had done so many performances but tonight was like no other. They had something special planned. Especially since the newborn prince arrived recently. Why not put a smile on the king and queen's face to congratulate them? How splendid that would be!

"Are you ready for tonight love?" The stuffed cat asked.

Jevil nearly sprang out of bed excitedly. Hair messy like always in the morning. His tail was wagging like crazy.  
"UEE HEE HEE! Of course! Of course! I'm always ready Seamy~!"

His lover grinned at his eager attitude. Eager to please others! That's one thing that made him absolutely perfect to Seam. In his slight day dreaming, Jevil was already up and about. Getting dressed in front of his partner whom turned away when he realized the jester was stripping and putting his day clothing on.  
Jevil took notice of Seam looking away when he was changing. It made him chuckle just a bit. How cute his lover was. So bashful in situations like this. It made him feel warm actually, it was welcoming.

The imp grabbed Seam's hand leading him out of his room once he was finished getting dressed. They walked the halls of card castle. The magician hadn't had the time to even ask Jevil where he was taking him before they were exiting the castle.

-

After the performance that night, the pair were gushing about how swimmingly the show went. Their best show yet. It seemed to have caught the king and queen's attention very nicely.

"Oh Seam! We did it! So delightful! Delightful I say! Oh what fun that show was!" The jester shouted hardly able to contain himself.  
Jevil was grinning and bouncing in pure excitement. Maybe a laugh coming out to express the positive feelings about their success.

Seam chuckled wholeheartedly. "Yes we did love. We should celebrate." He suggested.

"Yes! Yes! Celebrate! We can have salmon! Your favorite!"

"And honey for you to drizzle on whatever you want."

"You know me too well!! HEE HEE!"

They both made the dinner together. Well Seam cooked it. Jevil handed him ingredients and read what was needed from one of the cook books in Seam's personal library. The two definitely were a perfect pair. Questionable to those who didn't know them too well, however.

The meal was perfect once ready to consume. They both had some wine Seam kept for occasions to compliment this fine dinner. Tonight was absolutely perfect. But not as perfect as Seam was to Jevil.

Food eaten, and two happy individuals full of alcohol and fish led to one thing. And another. They were having such a tender moment on Seam's antique styled couch. Not much care in the world right now. Just the two of them, alone together to cuddle and fall asleep in each other's company.

Seam was startled by a firm knock on his door. Still on the couch with his dearest companion, he could hardly remember what happened last night. How much wine did they consume? It didn't matter. He grunted as he sat up getting ready to stand up to go answer the knock.

The jester grabbed Seam's hand only to smile at him. It was endearing for sure.

"Good morning my stars~" Jevil started before his ears perked up when the firm knocking returned. This time more impatient sounding.

"Coming. Coming! Jesus..."

The cat was hurrying now with each step. A limp was obvious due to his abnormally sewn feet. The door to Seam's personal library was suddenly swung open. There to greet him was one of the king's sentries. 

"Can I help you?" Seam asked.

The guard cleared their throat looking up at the court magician. "Your majesty would like to speak with you. And only you!" They peeked in to see Jevil who was not even paying attention to the scene. More interested in something else.

Seam ushered the guard out and closed the door behind him. He was standing in the corridor.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

They nodded and walked away to inform their king of this news.

"What now...?" He asked himself while making his way to the throne room.

There he was. Sitting next to his wife, waiting for Seam to arrive. When the cat approached the king's throne, he had his hands behind his back.

"You called?" Seam started. He was taken to a separate room shortly after so the king could have a word with  
him.  
It had been maybe an hour since he had been taken to that room with the king. And the king only. What he was told was outright poppycock! No way in hell was he going to let the king do that to him and his partner. They were either together! Or they wouldn't stay with the royal court.

Just because the king found Jevil weird.. he wanted to rid of him. How outraged Seam was by this! He wanted to tell the king off. That was his lover he was talking shit about. 

The stuffed cat held his tongue however. Talking his majesty down was bound to cause trouble. All Seam could do was sigh and nod at the king.

"I understand my king. But please give him a chance. He's a great performer! A great person to work with! I know he's a bit... strange. But he's really not that bad." The magician pleaded. Finally, the king agreed and sent him away. Keeping a calm act, deep down inside he was hopping mad! Enraged! How dare that fat bastard!

Seam returned to his room as quickly as he could so he could go and cuddle his lover. Ease some tension and let him know what the king wanted. But lo.. he wasn't there. Where did Jevil go? Seam thought to himself.  
He shrugged it off knowing he would be back. The imp must have went out for some air. Yeah. That was probably it. He couldn't be cooped up here all morning after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god! I only just posted this and the hits and kudos have actually surprised me! Thank you all that read the first chapter and have enjoyed what I've done.
> 
> For that you all deserve another chapter. Since I'm out of work for now I have been writing away nonstop on this story. So more frequent updates are to come.
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter and again thank you for the support!

Bounce! Bounce! Bouncing with each step. The jester was taking a nice calming stroll in the Scarlet Forest. A sharp whistling tune of a happy waltz was emitting from him as he kept venturing. The music was flowing through him and it made him smile. He would occasionally wave to ongoing forest goers greeting them like he usually would in Card Castle. He even ran into Clover! A fellow member of the Club Kingdom.

She was always such a delight when Jevil and her had conversations. He stopped for a few minutes talking away. Updating each other with news of what was up lately. The court jester was giggling when the hydra was telling him a funny story about what happened at the Club kingdom last week. Oh how hilarious it was! The Duke of her kingdom had been pranked with itching powder and it was such a sight. Clover stated she had been laughing for days on end after the event.

"See ya, see ya Clover my dear!" Jevil waved goodbye with a toothy grin. He bounced away down the path again of the forest. Whistling his tune once more. Maybe he'd play his accordion for Seam when he got back. His sweet stars always enjoyed his music. His heart would be fast and he'd become flustered when he was able to make the stuffed cat magician ever so happy. Jevil passed by a secret path and-

Secret path?

Since when was there such a thing in the Scarlet Forest? Jevil didn't remember such a thing being here. He decided to check it out finding nothing but a lone tree and a dead end. If it wasn't here before... why now? The jester was trying to wrap his head around this but couldn't connect the dots on the answer. Shrugging his shoulders, he sat down under the tree and instantly fell asleep. He napped away. Away from the real world.

"Wake up!"

A voice Jevil never heard before boomed in his ears. He was startled and jumped out of his sleep. His soul almost jumped out of his body in the process.  
"Hello, hello? Who are you new friend? Come out and see me, me! I'd love to meet you since I am awake now!"

"That doesn't matter now... what matters now is who you are and where you are." They replied still not showing themselves to the curious imp.

"Why not? Are you scared of people teasing you, you?" Jevil asked.

"Not exactly..."

"Then what?"

There was silence after that. An uncomfortable amount of it to be fair. It was frustrating to Jevil and he impatiently wagged his tail.  
"Excuse me, me! I asked you a question. Kindly answer it please?" He insisted after killing the silence.

"That I cannot answer. But I do have plenty of answers for other things.. come by tomorrow morning and I will tell you.. maybe even show you what you desire to see."

Odd that request was. But he decided to agree to these terms. But he would tread here with caution as to keep himself safe for his lovely Seam. He also told himself he wasn't going to tell Seam if it ended up being a bust. He hoped it wasn't.

Jevil was now bounding back to Card Castle after his waltz through the forest. It was a nice walk for the most part. But also strange considering a new path appearing along with a new possible friend!

How excited and curious he was to visit tomorrow and hear what they had to say. He quickened his pace running into the castle and towards Seam's room. Jevil wanted to spend some time with his sweetheart.

"Seamy!" Jevil shouted excitedly nearly giving his cotton boyfriend a heart attack. He had kicked the door open and closed it shortly after when he came in.

"God Jevil! You scared the hell out of me. Heh heh." Seam was laughing just a tad bit.

The jester joined his partner on the couch and gave him a tender smile.  
"Sorry, sorry Seam! I was just so excited. Very excited to see you!"

The feline lover sighed softly and held his arms out for Jevil. He was inviting him to hug. Have a moment with him while they still could.  
Without a second thought, Jevil embraced his love tightly. His head buried in the other's chest.

"Ah.. so soft, soft... warm, warm." The imp cooed. It made Seam happy and what came next didn't really surprise him. He expected it even.

Jevil had tried to sneak a kiss on his lips. But Seam could read his movements at this point. He'd known him for so long that it really wasn't new to him anymore. But that didn't stop him from feeling that same spark since day one!

Seam returned the kiss. "You always seem to say that."

"Well it's true! You're a very soft, soft kitty! HEE HEE!"

"And warm accordin' to you." He held Jevil closer nuzzling his cheek. A low purr was rumbling in his throat. "Hey love?"

"Yes, yes? What is it?" Jevil asked pressing his one ear to Seam. He really liked the sound of his purr.

"Do you want to play our game?"

"Which one? We have many!"

"I'm sure you'll know once I just..." He started to kiss Jevil's neck receiving a sudden shiver.

"Oh~ that game! Okay, okay! I'd love to Seamy!" Jevil was now more excited than before as he allowed Seam to feel him up.

They'd been napping for a few hours now on the couch. Seam was quiet while he slept. Jevil on the other hand, he was snoring softly. Curled up against his partner.  
A blanket was covering them both as they weren't fully clothed. The cat's dark purple fur was a mess and the same could be said for the jester's snow white hair. It was the evening when Seam decided to wake up. Jevil was still asleep. For someone who had so much energy, he sure as hell loved to sleep when the opportunity was there. He yawned looking down at the smaller male. It was a sweet display of his sweet sleeping. His heart may have skipped a beat upon seeing this.

"Sleep well my sky.." Seam whispered as he carefully moved Jevil and laid him on the pillow of the couch. He picked his clothes up off the floor and slipped back into them before exiting the room.

Down the hall of Card Castle, Seam yawned traveling in the dim lighting. It was hard to make out some things at this point though, he could navigate efficiently with no problem.

"Seam?"

Seam stopped dead in his tracks turning his attention to the feminine voice that called his name. It none other than the queen herself. What did she need from him?  
"Yes my queen?" The court magician seemed curious.

"This is sudden. I know. Could we talk over some tea and biscuits possibly?" Her tone of voice off and it was noticed.

His cotton ears lowered suddenly. Something was definitely wrong and he wanted to help if that's what she wanted from him.  
"Yes. Of course."

They both walked to that same separate room the king had taken Seam to when they had their talk. He realized he didn't tell Jevil. Maybe it was for the best though.

There before the two, tea was already made and the biscuits we're neatly placed on a silver platter. Seam took a seat.  
"What did you want to talk about?" He prodded wanting to cut to the chase.

The queen looked sad at that question. The pain in her eyes made the magician's fur stand on end. "It's about my husband..." She began.

"Oh? Please. Go on." He grabbed the hot kettle pouring tea for the queen of spades and himself. Still listening, he took a sip of the tea. It tasted like earl grey.

"He's been acting so strange.. my love isn't himself. He told me he met someone out of the ordinary." She was obviously concerned. "I don't know what this person is telling him. I don't like it one bit."

"Ah. Have you spoken to him about this?"

"No.. I wouldn't know where to begin if I decided to poke and prod at this subject."

"Just give it to him straight Scarlet. He's not going to take you seriously if you're not direct. You know exactly what kind of man he is." He took another sip of his tea. "Whoever this strange person is. I hope your husband reconsiders. The consequences will not be so forgivable if he doesn't act now."

The queen nodded at him. "Of course. How silly of me to forget." The woman giggled. "Thank you Seam."

"No need to thank me. I'm only givin' you advice and listenin' to your worries." He finished the rest of tea and out the little cup down. "I need to return to my room for now. Please. If you need anything else from me come knock at my door and we'll talk."

"Alright. I'll take you up on that offer."

He and the queen said their goodbyes for the night as Seam returned to his chamber. Mostly to check on Jevil.

-

The morning came and Jevil was running to the Scarlet Forest to meet his new friend. Or at least he said they were even though they never met physically. He was intrigued in what they had to say and hopefully it was worth his while. The imp turned into the right path and stopped suddenly happily calling out.

"I'm here! I'm here! New friend! Come out, out!" He waited a few minutes and nothing happened. It was a bust after all. Jevil's ears and tail suddenly drooped as sadness took over. "Rats..."

Jevil turned to walk away until he heard the sound of their new friend clearing their throat. There they were. Standing at approximately six feet and seven inches tall. Black armor, the color of a raven's feather. And white glowing eyes staring at the jester. Piercing his very soul.

"New friend?" He cocked his head to the side. "Is it really you, you?!"

All this mysterious figure did was bob their head in response.

"UEE HEE HEE! Yay!! I'm so, so happy to meet you! I'm-"

"I know who you are.."

"Eh? How?" Jevil's expression went from being filled with glee to pure confusion.

"Nevermind how... let me tell you something far more interesting."

The whole morning was spent with this new buddy of Jevil's. They told him all sorts of stories. Things about the dark world that he wouldn't have known about. Things that maybe the king and queen didn't know about.

What seemed shorter than it was, Jevil was on his way back to the castle. He felt like he had forgotten something. Something important.  
When it finally hit him he went running as fast as he could! How could he forget?! Today was supposed to be a practice day for their next show! He spent most of the morning with that friend of his instead!  
He hoped to the gods that Seam wasn't disappointed. That's the last thing he'd want from him. Jevil sped through the entrance not stopping to say hello to the guards like usual. No time for talk! He was late. Very, very late! The jester bounded into Seam's room panting heavily and sweating.

"Seamy!! I am sorry! Sorry! I got caught up with something! Oh please, please forgive me!" Jevil pleaded as if Seam was going to scold him.

The stuffed cat raised a brow. "You don't have to be sorry. It happens." He replied in a calm tone sipping some mint tea. "We've been workin' hard. Our next show isn't until a month from now. What's missin' one practice goin' to do?"

"Hah... Of course! You're right. We deserve a nice, nice break." Jevil added.

He sat down on the floor and eventually flopped down onto his back. A sigh left Jevil all the while his tail was thumping against the floor.

"What's wrong Jevil?" Seam gave him a quizzical look.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine! Just having a rough day." He lied through his teeth.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes, yes! Please stop asking Seamy. Let's just have a tender moment if you will." He suggested holding out his arms.

Seam wasn't going to win and he knew it. Giving in, the cat hugged Jevil tightly.

"I love you Jevil."

"Love, love you too Seamy~"

With that they kissed a little bit and just cuddled each other until they fell asleep..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really tired as of lately so please excuse me if there are typos in this chapter.  
> Since the second chapter came out the story got a bit more attention. Thank you for the kudos and taking the time to give this story a chance.
> 
> As I said before, I hadn't written a full on story in two years and only roleplayed more than anything. Getting back to doing this and receiving surprising attention has really made me motivated to continuing writing and improving.
> 
> **Quick note: Any chapters that may have triggering content that the tags in the beginning showed. Will be displayed before hand on that chapter.**
> 
> The chapters will also begin to become a bit longer later on.

It had been months since Jevil last saw that path and figure. He wondered where it had gone. It seemed to have stopped existing somehow.  
But how could that be? No matter. He shrugged it off and thought it was maybe for the best. He had been late to several practices, so with that gone he could focus again!  
He was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about this. All of that was interrupted however by Seam coming in to tell him something. Important mayhaps?

"Love? You might want to come to the throne room"

Jevil's ears perked at that. What could be happening? Especially there... Without a word he rolled off the bed and started running out. His companion lagging behind chuckling at how eager his sweet little imp was to get to their destination. What lie there was going to be very, very interesting. Maybe.

Upon entering the throne room where only the king sat due to his wife tending to their son. Jevil and Seam were both there to see what everyone in Card Castle was talking about mostly. A new visitor? How exciting that was for Jevil to hear. He loved to meet new people after all. The small crowd of guards and whoever else was part of the royal court was whispering among themselves. The only person who was quiet amongst the crowd was the newest member. The duke. The jester and magician were also equally silent. Only thinking to themselves.

The king silenced the commotion with both of his hands in the air. He took a deep inhale of air. And exhaled.

"People of the Spade kingdom. I present to you a visitor that's not familiar with our kingdom. They call them self The Knight. Let's all give them a warm welcome and the utmost respect." The Spade King bowed sitting down in his throne allowing the knight to speak.

"Thank you dear king of spades... It's a pleasure to be here. I also must thank you for allowing me to stay for a while." The Knight was smiling under their shadowed armor.

That voice.. THAT VOICE! Jevil recognized that voice! He quickly climbed up onto Seam's shoulders immediately having his lover grunt. It was them! It really was them! The Knight. The odd fellow from the forest. It had been a while since their last encounter.

"Jevil! Will you please get down?" Seam insisted as he struggled keeping Jevil up.

"Oh. Sorry Seamy. I just got curious is all." He fell backwards off the stuffed cat landing on his back. The hard floor didn't feel good to say the least.

"It's okay Jevil. But warn me next time. Please."

"Can do!" Jevil replied listening on to what the knight had to say.

When they were all finished. They walked past the whispering crowd and seemed to be headed towards the room Spades gave up.

"How cool, cool! Amazing even!" Jevil gushed

"Eh.. I don't see what's so special about that weirdo. Seems suspicious if you ask me." Seam started to walk out of the throne room. Jevil hurried behind.

"Weirdo? Oh my stars.. surely you don't mean that. Why.. what if this knight ends up not being what you say, say?"

"Then oops? I had the wrong judgement? I only admit I'm wrong if I truly am."

As the two were walking together, Jevil intertwined his hand into Seam's. He added a gentle squeeze that was loving. It made Seam blush at how romantic his partner could be aside from his whole hyperactive schtick.

The jester decided to take his partner to the garden the Spade Kingdom had for a while. They had been working extra hard for their upcoming show, Jevil decided they deserved a few minutes or more alone to feel their hearts beat for one another. 

At the garden they sat down on the freezing stone bench that lay there with bushes. Golden flowers grown on it and yellow roses growing on a vine on the side of Card Castle. It was gorgeous here. Oh so gorgeous! There was more to see but Jevil wanted to sit there for a moment and admire his lover.  
He slowly leaned into the stuffed cat once they both were seated and settled. The imp wrapping his own tail tightly around the mage's for some security. The sound of water running from the little waterfall the garden had and creatures from the Scarlet Forest who would occasionally scurry on by and leave or stay was relaxing.

"I love, love this place Seam." Jevil sighed happily nuzzling into Seam's soft chest. Clothing stopping the jester from access to his fur. He wore a blue and purple mage's outfit to represent that he came from the royal court.

Seam was softly purring. "I know you do love. As do I. Makes me forget the crazy shit we endure in the castle."

They got up after some time passed walking to the little waterfall portion of the garden. There were flowers galore there, well kept too. Trimmed hedges and cut grass, all perfect for those who came to visit. It was no wonder the king and queen had their wedding here in this very garden. It was breathtaking. Romantic! Near the water that rippled gently it had some rare flowers that didn't seem to come from their world were planted right at the edge. They were a vibrant glowing blue and for some reason repeated what people said. What an odd plant that somehow ended up here in the dark world.

Jevil thought for quite some time about what he wanted to say before taking both of Seam's hands. "My stars!"

"Yes my sky?" Seam replied with curiosity on his face now. His button eyes doing a little spin.

"Would you ever want to um... get married? Yes, yes.. married." The fool seemed to be flustered asking such a question. He grabbed his ears and tried to hide his face.

Seam grabbed his face pulling him into a soft kiss on the lips. A smile creeping on Jevil's face told him that he was given his answer. 

"Of course Jevil. Maybe not now, but someday for sure. Our love is strong. Stronger than most in this kingdom I must add." Joy was overtaking both individuals at that moment in time. Marriage. The mage really didn't think much about it up until now. It was a nice thought for sure. He knelt down whispering into one of the blue flowers staring at Jevil while he did so. When Seam finished he grabbed Jevil's hand and started to walk away from the flower.

"What did you say Seamy?"

"Oh I'm sure you'll hear it in due time.. for now it's a surprise. Heh heh...."

They were headed back to the stone bench to sit and maybe talk some more before they had to head back inside.

-

The night had come before the kingdom knew it. What a long day it had been with the Knight showing up to the Spade Domain. The castle was dead, put to sleep all except for one disturbance. A certain someone's mind was in complete turmoil. 

_Running. Running. Running!_

_Thump!_

Jevil violently fell out of his own bed waking up with a hard thump. Forgetting he hadn't slept alone in a week, he expected Seam to be there to ask if he was okay. Offer him the comfort he so desired right now. His body now fresh with pain surging through lifted itself off the ground, picking up covers and putting them where they belonged. He slipped out of his bedroom walking down the long hallway of dark mystery. Stifling a yawn while hoofed feet softly clicked against the hard floor each step that was taken. Jevil passed by the Knight's temporary quarters. A lantern flickering under the door indicated they were still awake. He wanted to go in and ask why they just disappeared. Left him to wonder. But it was probably a decision too rash for now that the king might become upset finding out he was bothering their guest. He passed the door only to stop dead when it squeaked open.

Their voice hoarse as ever since that first encounter. He could remember it. "Ah... the court jester. I never expected to see you awake in the night."

"Ah hah! But of course! I don't need much sleep, sleep. Maybe none at all. I'm always so energetic. What is keeping such a delightful guest to our castle up in the wee hours of the night, night?" The court jester replied with much enthusiasm. The Knight was smiling at his response.

"Of course.. I do apologise for disappearing after our first encounter only to leave you wondering. It must have been really...."

"It was torture. Torture! I was oh so worried that I had done something to disgust you. You see Knight. The king shows great disinterest at the likes of me, me." He explained.

The Knight nodded understanding where he came from. "I see. No. You have not disgusted me.. I actually came here for a reason."

"That reason being?" Jevil's ears perked up excitedly.

"In due time you'll understand why. Best to leave things in the dark for now. _Don't forget_ this little talk we had young jester." The Knight waved now turning away from Jevil. The conversation was ended without a goodbye. They had such an odd way of dismissing things.

He bounded down the hall once more quickly running to Seam's room to sleep with him. That nightmare he was rudely woken up by really gave him the shakes and shivers. Upon entering he didn't even attempt to wake his love up, all he did was climb into bed with him. Seam stirred awake at the feeling of his mattress dipping to a new weight. There was a large lump under the cover moving and then sudden warmth against him. He looked under the covers to find Jevil cuddling up to him and sleeping away almost instantly.

 _Must have had another nightmare I take it.._ Seam thought before joining his loved one in the dream world that awaited him.

A few hours into sleeping and the jester was beginning to grow restless once more. He jolted awake startling his stars who looked at him with great concern. The magician put a paw on Jevil's shoulder giving it a good rub while he gulped down some air.

"Jevil? Is everything alri-"

"Yes, yes! I'm fine. Just dreams.." He looked away from Seam shivering. "Bad, bad dreams..."

"It'll be okay love... if you're worried about the upcoming show tomorrow night we'll be okay. We've put in so much practice." Seam reassured.

Jevil nodded. "Yes. The show must be what's making me so jumpy. I worry that we will not be perfect in our harmony, harmony."

"Well we will be and I promise that from the bottom of my cotton stuffed heart." He gave the fool's cheek a small peck receiving a little giggle. Nothing more was said and they laid back down, closer than they were before to give comfort and warmth to one another. The room was as cold as if winter had hit the kingdom.  
If only the darkeners knew what that was..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer since I've been sleepy and busy with other things.
> 
> Also, have my social media if you're interested in my other content! I draw as well.
> 
> Tumblr: chaotic-ghxst  
> Twitter: @uncleghosty1/chaotic ghxst
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this new addition to the story.

_Lights flashing!_

_Noise. Noise all around!_

The stage was alive with magic and wonder. Such colors and harmony as well.

Hearts and diamonds flying into each other to cause such a lovely explosion of glitter. The crowd was ooo-ing and ah-ing at the sights before them. It was simply excellent and the show was going oh so well!

The magician nodded at his partner who was ready to catch balls of fire and juggle them. It was a pain to practice, especially when the poor imp kept getting caught on fire. The first few times it ended with him getting blasted in the face or burning his hand from holding it too long while trying to contemplate how he'd do such a thing.

Once the juggling of the fireballs began. His partner began to add more and more till Jevil was proudly showing the audience what he could do. From fireballs to his signature scythe multiplied. He was doing it flawlessly and receiving such praise from the crowd before them. The four kings, the Queen of Spades with the prince in her arms, and other residents of the kingdoms that were cordially invited to the show. Even their newest guest was there.

Once the juggling bit was coming to a close Jevil threw the scythes at Seam who was more than ready to do his part to make them disappear. The fire was thrown into the air flying elegantly before it started to come down like a meteor. What surprised their viewers was the fact Jevil swallowed the fireballs as they landed in his mouth. Smoke seeped past his lips and gods did it irritate his lungs but anything to please a crowd, he was willing to do it.

The duo grabbed a hand from the other, bowing as their viewers went wild. They were clapping, hooting and hollering but their show wasn't finished just yet. The stage they were on grew dark. The music changed making the room tranquil. 

Lights coming back on now and Jevil and Seam were dancing to the music. Seam twirled his lover before bringing him closer. His paws intertwined with the jester's, they still were when the cat lifted him up so he could balance on his hands for their final trick of the night. The mage brought the imp down for a kiss until they began to glow and fuse into each other.

This fusion had four arms, two black button eyes with yellow lights inside the holes. The outfit he had was a fine mixture somehow of a mage and jester's clothing type. The tail was slim with fur at the end of it like a lion's and the legs. They presented Mania's but with a stitch to it much like his stars' one leg. An orange bow and a mage hat were shown on this fusion as well.

He summoned a double ended scythe with fire hugging the blade comfortably and twirling it in the four hands carefully, but also quickly. The movements were nimble, passionate and glorious up until they queued to slowly add some more. The two pawed hands took over the flaming hot double ended scythe with much care as the other set of hands summoned an accordion playing along with the music in the background.

Their show came to an end with rewarding whistles and flowers being thrown on stage. They bowed politely thanking the audience for their time. The backstage they went to take a load off for a few before retreating to their chambers.

"Seamy. I'll be right back." Jevil told his lover who nodded.

"Okay, Jevil. I'll be here waiting then dependin'. How long will you be?" Seam cocked his head to the left.

"Oh don't worry about me, me Seam. I will meet you, you in your room!" He grinned.

"Well... alright! I'll see you soon my love." Seam gave Jevil a kiss on the cheek watching him depart after the quick peck. He sat there with his legs crossed, about ready to leave.

-

A small skip in his step after washing his hands and exiting the bathroom was abruptly stopped by someone calling his name. Jevil actually jumped this time and turned towards his name being said. His nerves were soothed when it was a familiar face. It was none other than the Knight himself.

Jevil smiled with delight at the sight. "Ah! It is you, you! How did you like our show? Hmm?"

Silence......  
Then the silence was broken.

"Very impressive little jester.. the things you and that cat can do took me by surprise."

"You dare doubt us, us? HAH! We have surprised you, you! And now you are impressed. That warms my little, little heart. HEE HEE!"

The Knight nodded at him sighing softly. "I do however.. think you could up your game."

"Whatever do you mean? Were we not good enough?" Jevil's ears flattened.

"Oh no. You both were great. Maybe even excellent. But I've been thinking... I could teach you a thing or two. At a price of course. I speak not of money. But something else." He told the fool who seemed intrigued by the offer.

"You mean... magic yes, yes?"

"I do.."

"Tell me! Tell me what you want in exchange!"

The Knight smirked patting Jevil on the head and going about his business. He was walking away. But why?! "Farewell, little Jester. Come by my chambers later if you wish to know."

Jevil was left there dumbfounded by such an offer. How could he refuse? This was a chance to get better and drive the audience wild! Would he tell Seam? Should he? Oh, the thoughts that ran through his head started to make him feel sick. If he kept this in the dark, his lover might get disappointed. But if he told Seam... he would either tell him to stop or be supportive. Gods, the choices.

-

Seam had been sipping his late night tea before bed. A drawn-out sigh left him as he closed his book. Jevil promised he'd be here soon and then never showed up. It actually made the cat feel awful. Was he too boring? Did something upset his partner and he refused to tell him?

"You could have just said you wanted to be alone..." Seam muttered to himself putting his tea down and slouching on the antique couch.

He was out like a light unexpectedly and when he woke up he wasn't sure when he fell asleep. Dazed and confused due to just waking from his uncomfortable slumber Seam stood up yawning loudly. The mage went to his bedroom door opening it and slipping out to the corridors.

He padded down the hallway to maybe see if he'd find Jevil somewhere. Somewhere he knew he'd probably go. The garden maybe? No no.. that was his and Seam's sanctuary together. Never alone.

"UEE HEE HEE! Amazing! Amazing! I want to try!" The imp cried out from someone's room.

Seam stopped speed walking turning to the door where the noise came from creeping closer. He raised his paw forming a fist and knocking carefully yet firmly. He crossed his arms tapping a foot awaiting someone to answer.

_Squuueeeeeeaaaaakkkkk....._

The door screeched loudly swinging open. The new guest had answered it. The Knight. He was so tall and now that Seam was standing there with him looming over him.... he kind of felt intimidated.

"Yes?" The Knight rasped staring Seam down.

He cleared his throat putting his hands on his cotton hips. "I believe you have distracted my partner from comin' to bed."

"Distracted? Oh no no... he willingly came here."

"He... did?" Seam asked.

"Yes.. he did. Must I tell you that again?"

"No need. But tell Jevil I'd like to have a word with him when he's done flakin' out on me.."

Without waiting for an answer, he fled the scene in anger. His cotton felt hot. Seam's body was tensing up and shaking as he stormed out of Card Castle. Why he was so angry about this was beyond him. Usually, he would be understanding. It was because of that damn bastard in shining armor!

Seam felt something was off with that so-called Knight. He rubbed him the wrong way. He hated it... he FUCKING hated it. But he just couldn't tell Jevil what to do like that... he'd come off as mean. Maybe he was judging this Knight character too hard?

He shrugged sitting down in a secluded area. The Great Board was a pleasant get away from the stress. Seam decided he would calm down and let his lover down easy.

Yeah.

That's what he needed to do instead. Jevil wasn't in the wrong and was quite notorious for having a bad memory at times. Things would be sorted out once he was calm. Once Jevil was done. Everything would be okay. Hopefully. He would, however, keep a close eye on that Knight... he still had no trust in him. Something was definitely strange with him and Seam was going to understand what that something was.

-

Seam returned from his time alone to go find Jevil if he was finished now. The mage made his way to his bedroom to find his sky sitting on his couch kicking his legs that hung from it. He looked at his sweet, sweet love standing before him.

"Jevil?" Seam began. Jevil snapped his attention up towards the cat's.

"Yes, yes?" He asked flicking an ear.

"What the hell...? I waited for you so we could sleep because you promised and you just go somewhere else. Did you forget? I won't be mad if that was the case. Any other case I might be." A sigh left the court magician.

"So sorry, sorry Seam. I indeed did forget. I was distracted by greatness and for that... I apologize my stars."

The imp was hugged suddenly not receiving an answer. A hug was just enough to tell that he was grateful for the apology and that he wasn't falling out of love. Seam really did love Jevil, surely and truly. If he were to ever lose him he wouldn't know what to do with himself. Not that Jevil was the key to his happiness or anything. He just liked the feeling of sharing what happiness he had left of this world with the only one who understood him as he did with Jevil.

They both melted in a kiss filled with passion and happiness as they basked in their love cuddling shortly after.  
Jevil wanted to show Seam something later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long silence all. I was out of motivation and very busy with art projects. But now that I'm back. More chapters will be coming and becoming longer as it goes on.
> 
> Also be cautious! There is a bloody scene in this chapter and probably from now on throughout the story. Read with caution or just turn away!

"Why did he teach you all of this...?" Seam asked. 

Jevil demonstrated the new whimsical tricks the Knight had taught him.

"He saw potential in me, me!" The imp grinned proudly.

"I mean.. don't get me wrong love. Yes. You have lots of potential but... I don't think seeing this guy is the way to unlock that true potential."

"Oh Seamy. He's been oh so helpful though. Trust me. Look at what I'm doing, doing!"

Seam sighed and smiled. "I know.. that's very impressive. I just worry. I'm sorry Jevil."

"It's okay! It's okay! Now my stars! I must go, go. He waits for me." Jevil gave the mage a quick peck on the cheek before bounding out of Seam's bedroom.

Seam watched as jevil left, he blushing a little bit. A bright pastel yellow to be exact. Gods he loved that silly little jester so much that he would do anything to make sure the imp was happy.

Sighing and leaving his chambers himself, he decided to take a stroll to the Fields of Hopes and Dreams as many in the dark world called it. It was pretty far from Card Castle but Seam didn't mind very much. He needed to get away from the kingdom just for a few hours.

-

"Seam!" A voice rang in his cotton. His body shot up awake. Wide awake.

The stuffed cat took a look in the direction of that voice waving at them. It was none other than a rudinn soldier from the Diamond Kingdom. He was well known much like Jevil was to all of the kingdoms, so it wasn't a mystery as to who he was.

"Well hello there." Seam greeted. "Guess I fell asleep here."

"Yup. I figured I'd wake you considering the time. That funny little clown guy you hang around must be wondering where you are." The soldier shrugged nonchalantly.  
Seam nodded standing up abruptly letting out a soft yawn.

"Well if that's the case. Best be headin' home eh?"

The ruddin nodded saying their goodbyes to the mage along with telling him they were excited to see what the next show him and Jevil put on was going to be like. That made the court magician's smile grow. He loved it when people were entertained. It was his job after all.

As he ventured through the fields, the forest and The Great Board, there was quite a commotion when Seam returned. The cat ran to the Duke who was just standing there near the throne room. His hand over his mouth and eyes wide in shock as to whatever happened was horrible. Just the sight of Rouxls was enough to make Seam have a wave of worry strike him like a lightening bolt.

"What the hell is goin' on Kaard?" Seam asked causing the poor Duke to jump as if he was in another world.

"W-well... he... the king.. gods. Go look for yourself..." He replied walking away. An aura of fear lingering off of him as he passed the mage.

Seam slipped into the now messy throne room stopping dead in his tracks when he saw something he thought he'd never see.

"JEVIL!!" He yelled out running towards the fallen jester and nearly shoving the king himself away who had been towering over his partner.

Jevil didn't respond or move to see Seam. His eyes flickering dimly to the mention of his name however, was enough to let his lover know that he was very much alive. Just injured. Horrendously. Blood soaked what was left of the jester's clothing from the surface cuts and deep wounds left on him from shoulders to thighs. He noticed the little horn on Jevil's left was violently snapped off and tossed as if it was nothing of importance.

The Queen had the look of horror on her face, she was frozen in place. You could tell she was definitely shocked and not prepared for this whatsoever.  
Seam snapped his head towards the king whilst preparing some fire magic and approaching the king who was backing away. Spades did not seem scared though.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Seam snarled stopping and staring the king right in the face.

The king only smirked, chuckling at Seam's anger. Nothing had to be said from the king. He knew what he did and he loved the reaction the court mage had to it.

"Answer me... NOW!" The cat growled shaking from anger he had towards this son of a bitch.

The king only laughed and turned his back to dismiss any further aggressive talk. That was a poor choice of the king's, for Seam had shot him in the back with a fire ball setting his cape on fire. His tail flicked in utter annoyance. Spades removed his flaming cape and stamped on it to put out the blazing fire before Seam could say anything to him first.

"You either answer me or I'll turn you into a pile of ash..." Seam warned. The king was still not phased but he gave in.

"He's nothing more than a little pest..." The king of Spades responded in a cold unfeeling tone of voice.

"He's fantastic... you... YOU!! I'll fucking ki-" A hand grabbed at his ankle. It was the injured jester giving him a look of "don't do it, you'll get hurt". Seam knew that stare all too well and ceased his burning flames.

Quietly he knelt down picking up his partner and walked out of the room back to an extremely worried Rouxls Kaard.

Seam passed him taking Jevil to his chambers. The duke was following behind all up in a tangent as he was mumbling to himself. It was about the king and his actions that unfortunately brought the poor court jester to this harmed state. He didn't seem to care when Kaard walked into the bedroom with him. In fact, Seam was more focused on his lover and helping him. He was going to cauterize his wounds with fire magic.

The blood was getting all over the bed sheets. Seam was going to regret that later, but on the bright side his bouncy happy go lucky imp boyfriend would live. He began to strip Jevil naked ridding of his bloody rags throwing them to the side. Gods his woulds looked so awful it made Seam's cotton heart sink.

Not a moment too late, Seam snapped his fingers to create a little flame to begin burning the flesh and closing the wounds. It would stop the bleeding along with preventing any infections to occur. The entire time the cat was doing his work on Jevil he could hear Rouxls pacing quickly back and forth while talking to himself.   
Still in a tangent.. how lovely.. He sighed at the thought shaking his head.

He was finishing up now with the last wound on Jevil stepping back once complete to take a look. Seam searched for any cuts that he missed but he got them all. He started to clean up what blood that may have dried up on the funny little demon's body removing him from the blood soaked sheets. The feline removed his cloak he occasionally wore on colder days under his normal everyday outfit to show he was part of the Spade Kingdom and put it on Jevil. The imp was laid on the antique couch Seam knew he loved so much and wrapped him in a blanket.

"Come.." Seam told the duke whilst exiting the room to allow Jevil to sleep. "Kaard.. I need you to leave me alone for now.." He said as his ears dropped down to the sides of his furry face.

"But Seam I cou-"

"I said now Kaard!" Seam barked feeling so annoyed at that exact moment. "I don't fucking care.. I don't need anyone to comfort me! Okay?! So just piss off and leave me be..."

With that he returned back into his room slamming the doors and locking it. It wasn't much of a surprise to Seam that Jevil didn't wake up to that. When you got injured and lost a lot of blood you'd be too tired to care about anything in your surroundings too. Seam started to remove the sheets off the bed and dispose of them. No reason in keeping them really, that blood was not going to come out. It had soaked through his mattress too.

 _Great.._ Seam showed much distaste at the look of his mattress. _I'll figure it out later.._

-

Weeks passed when Seam was doing nothing but walking in and out of his bedroom after the incident that occurred. He seemed much more irritable and on edge. Jevil visitng the Knight more and more to learn about his abilities wasn't making all of this any better on the mage's part. He didn't trust this entity from the beginning and really wished Jevil hadn't come into contact with him. It was clear that he needed to bugger off from it all. This castle was a complete nightmare and sticking around was only going to make Seam question his sanity further than he already had. He grabbed what he could then walked out of his chambers and out of the castle swiftly and quietly.

-

Jevil bounded out of the Knight's chambers when he was taught some lovely new things. After that whole harmful ordeal, Jevil felt way better since his lover nursed him back to normal status.

He returned to Seam's room to not find the cat himself. But a note that stated.

_"Jevil.  
I have left the castle for a few days to wind down. I'm overly stressed and can't deal with a damn thing right now. It's agonizing.. see you in a bit. ~Seam"_

The jester's expression grew sad reading that note but he understood. Jevil made his way to his bedroom to sleep this news off when he found a note from the Knight himself. The only word on it was _"REVENGE"_. He cocked his head to the side trying to wrack his brain on what this could mean until it hit him.

The king.....

Oh yes. The king. The same king that injured Jevil horribly. The one that abused his power. Abused his people. His own son! EVERYONE! Oh how angry Jevil was thinking of this false king. What an awful person he was. The Jester smiled wickedly before heading to sleep. There would now be much to do. Much to plot. He wouldn't tell Seam but rather surprise him with what he would do.

Kill the king......


	6. Update

Hey guys! It's Ghosty here. I just thought I'd update y'all on why I haven't done a damn thing with this fic. I've been going through a lot of personal things that have stopped me from continuing this story. It will be on a very long hiatus until I feel like beginning again. If not.. I'll archive it. For now I'd like to thank you all for reading this story and I will be making more in the future for other fandoms.


End file.
